Candy Hearts
by delenagas-m
Summary: Damon and Elena have been going out for two months now. It's Valentine's Day and Elena's past experiences make her determined to please her boyfriend this year. A smutty DE Valentine's Day one shot (AH/AU)


**Candy Hearts:**

 **So I decided to write a Vday one shot because why the fuck not. And while you guys are patiently waiting for my new fic, you can read this. I know I posted this late, but it's because most of you live in USA so it's Vday there while it's about to be feb 15th here in Australia. Anyway, here's the summary. Enjoy (it's about 5550 words!)**

 **Summary; Damon and Elena have been going out for two months now. It's Valentine's Day and Elena's past experiences make her determined to please her boyfriend this year. A smutty one shot (AH/AU)**

* * *

"Candy hearts, candy hearts." She repeated lowly, scanning the selection for the fiftieth time. There were peaches, strawberry and creams, red and white m&m's, even kisses. No fucking candy hearts. "Excuse me," She started, waving the owner over. They had to have some right? "Do you have any candy hearts?"

"Sorry, all out." The woman shrugged.

"Could you maybe check?" She asked as politely as she could. Elena knew it wasn't the owners fault they ran out. It was Valentine's Day for fucks sake, she was surprised they hadn't run out of all candy. They were in high demand. But she really needed them for her present. They were his favourite.

"Honey, we're out." The lady repeated.

"Um, okay." She mumbled, clenching her teeth as she waddled towards the door. This was the only candy shop in town and the supermarkets didn't sell them. What was she supposed to do now? "I'm sorry," She twisted on her heels and returned back to her previous position. "my boyfriend really loves candy hearts and he only gets them once a year because they only sell them on Valentine's Day here. Can you please check the back?"

"There are no candy hearts. We ran out this morning." She shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Just check the back!" She growled. The little kids in the shop all turned to stare at her, but she didn't care. This was her first Valentine's Day with him and she was not going to fuck it up like she had with every other relationship she'd been in.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman frowned, pursing her lips.

"It's not that difficult to turn around and check the back!"

* * *

"Maam," The man started as he sat by her cell with her phone in his hand. Did she really need to be restrained? All she wanted was for that bitch lady to check the back for her candy hearts. All she wanted was to get his favourite candy on Valentine's Day. At least she'd have that leather jacket he wanted so much, right? "who is your primary contact?"

"I don't have anyone." She swallowed. She didn't want him to have to drive all the way to the police station to bail her out. How unromantic is that?

"You have a phone, meaning you have contacts." He stated, glaring at her as he scrolled through her recents. "Either you suggest someone or I call the most recent."

"I said I don't have anyone." She repeated, hoping the most recent was Bonnie or anyone other than him.

"Okay, ' _Damian_ ' it is." He said, clicking on the contact. Damnit. She groaned in embarrassment as he stared at the contact photo. It was of both of them, him kissing her cheek as she posed for the camera.

"Damon." She corrected, grinding her teeth. She hated when people mispronounced his name.

" _Hey 'Lena, what's up?"_ He answered. She could hear his velvety voice from where she was sitting.

" _This is sheriff Donovan from the Mystic Falls police department. We have Elena here in one of our holding cells."_ The sheriff explained. _"You were her most recent contact. Are you able to post her bail?"_

" _Elena was arrested?"_ He asked, scrunching his face. That didn't sound like the goody two shoes Elena Gilbert he knew. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

" _Yes."_

 _"Um, sure."_ He answered, still confused.

* * *

Elena was only waiting about ten minutes before she heard the door open and some muffled whispers. She was the only one in the cells right now. Probably because no one started trouble on Valentine's day. Well, she did. But she had perfect reasoning for it.

She recognised his voice straight away as he spoke to the sheriff in the other room. He was asking the basic questions when you bail someone out. Or at least what she figured would be the basics.

As the sheriff brought him into the holding cell room, she smiled guiltily. She felt so bad for getting arrested. He was obviously occupied and he had to ditch everything and pick her up. He didn't say anything though. He just smirked at her as the sheriff unlocked her cell. He was dressed in regular jeans, a tee and his beaten up leather jacket. She smiled to herself as she remembered she bought him a new one. At least she did one thing right today.

"Hey." She pursed her lips in embarrassment as she edged towards him.

"Hey, trouble maker." He chuckled lightly, throwing his arm over her shoulder. Maybe he wasn't bothered that she dragged him here?

"Thanks for bailing me out." She giggled.

"No prob, Bob." He shrugged, walking her to his car. His constant joking definitely lifted her mood, but that didn't change the fact that she fucked up. After they strapped in and were on their way, Damon spoke up; "So what did you do?"

"I'll tell you when I cool down a bit." She sighed.

"Alrighty."

* * *

Elena knew she somehow had to make his present better. All she had was a leather jacket he wanted that only cost her a fifty thanks to Bonnie's side job at the mall. Well, it was originally worth around $300, but she didn't count it because she got it for cheap. Something worth that much may be a lot for a Valentine's Day present, but in the two months that they had been dating, he bought her about five presents for no particular reason. This day was her way of repaying him. And candy hearts may not be worth much, but they were his favourite. It would've added value to her present to him. Especially because he could only get them once a year. If they got home and he had a better present, she'd feel like she failed him. He was beyond the best boyfriend.

As they pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding house, Elena exhaled. Now they were at Damon's, all she needed to do was get his present out of the basement — where she stashed it — and get changed out of her ugly clothes.

Not living with Damon was becoming a pain in the ass. She basically stayed here every night anyway, why not officially move in? Well, it was his house — his and his brothers — and he would have to ask her officially. Besides, you have to at least say _'I love you'_ , to someone before you move in with them, right? Not that she would know, she didn't date much. Maybe that's why she wanted to make her boyfriend happy this Valentine's Day. Show not only him, but herself that she was capable of being romantic.

As she stepped inside the mansion, she planned on doing what she usually did when she came here; head over to the kitchen and eat something. Especially since she had been locked up for over two hours and skipped out and breakfast and lunch.

She kicked off her flats that had were blistering her feet at this point and left them on the side of the door, before twisting on her heels and heading towards the kitchen. His large hand pulled her back by the shoulder and twisted her back around to where she was originally facing.

"Don't go over there, I think Stefan's naked." He blurted, smiling falsely.

"Okay?" She half questioned. Why would Stefan be wandering around the house naked?

"Go to my room and open the closet." He instructed, pivoting her towards the stairs.

"Why?" She asked, raising a brow. Her glare was strong. His instructions were specific, meaning he was hiding something. If this was a present, she was screwed.

"Because you look dirty and you should change." He grinned, his confidence returning as he spoke.

"Damon?" She warned, knowing he was lying straight through his teeth.

"Go." He nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. With a quick eye roll, she decided to sus it out and follow his instructions. At least she could regroup and think of something else to give him if she checked whatever he was hiding.

She jogged up the stairs on the balls of her feet and entered his room, pulling her hair out of it's ponytail before following his instructions. She sighed loudly, preparing herself for what was in the closet before slowly pulling on the handles.

She knew it.

A motherfucking present.

Hung up in front of her was a gorgeous red dress with thin straps and a slight split at the lower thigh. It looked like something she'd see on a model on the cover of _harper's bazaar_ or something. As she reached out and felt the fabric, her jaw hit the floor so hard Damon could probably hear it from downstairs. It was so soft. Like feather soft. Luxurious. How did he afford this? Well, he did have a mansion, but this was just so...high end. Something you'd gift for an anniversary or birthday after being together for at least a few years.

After her selfish moment of excitement, she glared at the ground in guilt, hoping it would be empty of the royal red colour that made her feel like a shitty girlfriend.

Fuck.

There was more.

Her jaw almost unhitched when her eyes fell on the ruby red heels neatly placed underneath the hung dress. She crouched down and picked one up, studying it. They were sandal heels that had to be at least six inches tall. They were absolutely stunning. Luxurious.

Again after a selfish moment, she placed it back with it's pair and closed her eyes in guilt as she stood back up. How much did he spend on her? This must have cost a fortune. Was she really worth this much to him? They had only been going out for two months. If she meant this much to him, how come he'd never said he loved her? They hadn't even had sex yet. He definitely wanted to and brought it up a lot, but Elena was the type of girl to wait for the ' _I love you_ ' first. Was this his way of saying that?

No doubt she was already in love with him. No doubt at all. But she didn't know whether he felt the same way. This was surely a gesture of _love,_ right? You don't buy an expensive dress and matching heels for someone you _like_. And what about her gift? She knew for sure she loved him, but her gift compared to his didn't express that, did it?

She shook her head and opened her eyes, grabbing the side of the dress and spinning it towards her for another look. As she sighed at her failure, a small folded piece of paper fell onto the floor. She bent over and picked it up, unfolding it.

Great, a note too.

 _Put this on._

— _D_

At least it wasn't sappy. She dropped the paper and took the red garment off the rack. What was she supposed to do? Give it back? He put so much effort into her present, she had to appreciate that. That didn't mean she had to under-gift though.

She smirked as she realised exactly what to give him. What could make him happy, that would also make her happy? Something well deserving of everything he had done for her and the amazing patient boyfriend he had been? If this was a gesture of love, he definitely deserved what was coming his way.

She placed the dress on the bed and ran to his dresser. He always left a draw empty and she'd fill it with any clothes she wanted to keep here. She pulled it open and searched for them. The red lacey set she bought just in case they did do something, was hidden underneath the rest of her basics so he wouldn't notice it.

Elena unclipped her bra and slid off her panties before grabbing the matching set. She took the red lace push up bra and put her hands through the holes, struggling a bit, but successfully clipping it up. She then took the matching lace thong and slipped it up her legs. She made her way to the full body mirror next to the bathroom and examined herself. Thank god she'd been running lately.

She raced over to the bed, pulling her tee over her head and peeling her shorts off. Before slipping the dress on, she checked the tag. It was made by someone called; _CF_. She shrugged and stepped into it, gliding it up her body. She grabbed the heels from the closet and tried not to ruin her dress as she sat on the floor and adjusted the buckles around her ankles.

She awkwardly stood up from the floor and returned to the full body mirror. She stood admiring how the silky dress hugged her curves. It accentuated all the right places, making her look and feel sexy. Damon knew how to pick 'em.

As she edged towards the top of the stairs, she felt a bit of doubt in the pit of her stomach. Stefan's girlfriend was home. Maybe Elena could ask her for advice? She tiptoed towards Stefan's room — she lived with him — and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." A perky voice said. Elena slowly turned the handle and walked in. She hadn't really had the time to bond with her yet, but she hoped they could be friends. Elena practically lived here half the time so she'd have to at least be friendly. Still, she hoped she wasn't intruding.

"Hey Caroline," She started, closing the door behind her so Damon wouldn't hear. "sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you could give me some tips for tonight. I'm a bit nervous. I guess I didn't get Damon as much as he got me." She explained, gesturing to her outfit as she puffed her cheeks out nervously. This was the first time they had actually spoken other than introductions and the occasional _hi_ and _bye_.

"Okay first off," Caroline started, blowing a huge pink bubble of gum before she continued. "You're never bothering me. Second, you need some makeup to match that dress, hon. Third, you're the best present Damon could ever receive. Remember that."

"Um—"

"Sit down, let me do your makeup."

* * *

Chatting with Caroline made Elena feel so much better. She was so glad she decided to confront her. She's already a great friend and just amazing as a person. She turned Elena from pretty to bombshell in twenty minutes and helped her feel less worried about her present and more happy that he had prepared all this for her.

"Thanks, Caroline." Elena grinned as she turned the doorknob to finally go downstairs, retrieve Damon's present and find Damon.

"Call me Care." She winked. "Hey, Elena."

"Yeah?"

"How nice is my dress?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Huh?" Elena frowned, turning around. _He_ r dress?

"That dress is from my new collection. I referred Damon. He knows nothing about women's style." She laughed. So that's why he could afford it. Dresses like these costed hundreds and hundreds of dollars.

"It's beautiful." Elena answered her previous question. So that answers the question about Damon having style. She always saw the store _C_ F at the mall, but she never knew it stood for 'Caroline Forbes'. "I didn't know _CF_ was yours. I'll be sure to check it out next time I go to the mall."

"Thank you." She dipped her head. "Now go knock him dead."

* * *

Finally after preparing his present, she headed towards the kitchen, dropping the bag off right next to the staircase to retrieve when she was ready. She figured he'd be in the kitchen since he was so keen on hiding it before. She trotted over on the front of her feet to make the least sound possible. She didn't want to shake the whole house with her new heels.

As she approached the kitchen, she hoped she could surprise him. She didn't get him much so hopefully she could blow him away with her appearance.

"Took you long enou—uh..." Damon stuttered as he turned towards her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked, panicking a bit.

"No. You just look...stunning." He breathed, his eyes scanning from her face to her waist to where the dress split on her thigh, then back up again. "If it isn't obvious." He added, walking over to her. She flushed with colour at his words. Luckily Caroline had applied enough blush for him not to notice.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She giggled, giving him the same assessment. He did look amazing. He was wearing black suit pants and a white button up shirt with the first few buttons undone. Just enough for her to want to ditch everything and skip to the part where they were naked. "So, what are we doing?"

"We," He started. "are watching — as much as this will make me vomit out my insides — _the notebook_." He smiled, extending his hand to present his cute little setup. She gasped as she observed his efforts.

"Why did you buy me this dress and these shoes if we were going to stay home?" She asked, smirking at him as she sat down on the couch in front of the tv.

"I remember you saying you liked dressing up on special occasions, but you also just like sitting at home under a blanket on the couch and watching sappy movies." He explained, joining her and placing the blanket over both their legs as she cuddled up to him. "What's the sappiest, most vomit inducing love story ever?"

" _The notebook._ " She rolled her eyes as she remembered him using that movie title to describe sappy things all the time. "I would've been fine with just one of those."

"Yeah, but that would be boring." He pursed his lips. "I'm not Stefan."

"Thank you for the dress." She sung into his neck. "And the shoes." She continued, gripping his shoulder to peck him on the cheek. "And this."

"Thank Barbie. She knows her sap." He chuckled, leaning forward. "But you can thank me for this." He lifted the fancy silver cover off the coffee table in front of them.

"You made this?" She asked, leaning forward to get a whiff of his concoction. Her stomach ached as she breathed the delicious smell in. Not only was she absolutely famished, but his dish looked so damn promising.

"Yep. _Penne Carbonara_." The words rolled off his tongue in an Italian accent as he took the plate and placed it on top of the blanket in their laps.

"What?" She pulled a face.

"Jesus, Simple Sally. Learn your food." He scoffed playfully, handing her a fork. "It's fancy talk for pasta with cream sauce."

"Now I feel bad." Her giggle turned into a frown as she accepted it, hesitating to just dig the fork in the steaming pasta.

"Why?" He asked, sticking his fork in the pasta. Well, she might as well dig in now.

"My present isn't _this_ much." She frowned, shoving the penne in her mouth.

"You didn't even need to get me one." He shook his head. "And whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it."

"I hope so." She hummed, leaning over to grab the remote. "Let's watch."

"Ugh." He groaned. "Alright, I'm ready. Play it."

* * *

"As if you didn't cry. Everyone cries in that movie." She argued, bringing the empty plate over to the sink where Damon was cleaning.

"Not a single tear." He shrugged, stretching his lips into a tight light.

"Bullshit." She rolled her eyes, placing the plate in the soapy water.

"I swear." He laughed, raising his soapy hand up in oath.

"Whatever." She narrowed her eyes on him, backing out of the room quietly. She slowly edged further and further back until she reached the staircase where she left his present hidden in a bag. She grabbed it and tiptoed back in as if she never left. "Now, I know this isn't much and I'm really sorry," She started as he dried his wet hands and headed to the parlour. "But I didn't expect you to do all this. So—"

"Elena, it's fine. I didn't want anything anyway." He smiled softly.

"Well I bought it already, so take it." She rolled her eyes, following him into the parlour and extending her hand with the black _John Varvatos_ bag in it to him.

"You didn't." He narrowed his eyes, accepting the bag and slowly opening it. "Are you serious?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. He had walked past the store and talked about that leather jacket every time he could. The look on his face told her she did well.

"Oh shut up, it's not _that_ much." She waved him off.

"You don't know what you're saying. This is the John Varvatos USA Denimstyle Leather Jacket." He held it in front of him as he explained as if he were an expert in the topic. He probably was. "I have wanted this since it came out four years ago."

"So you like it then?" She asked, admiring his fascination.

"Is that a trick question?" He laughed, turning around to fold it and place it in the safety of it's bag.

"Well, that's only half your present." She said, flicking the straps of her dress off her shoulders and sliding the fabric down her stomach and legs, until she stepped out of it and quickly folded it, placing it on the coffee table. He didn't noticed as he focused on folding his new jacket carefully.

"What more could you give me?" He asked, gently placing the bag on the table, his back still turned away from her as he noticed the bright red of the dress folded on the edge of the table in his peripherals.

"This." She swallowed, standing as confidently as she could in her almost bare body. He turned around and stood staring at her, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. She felt hot against his fixated gaze. She didn't know if it was good or bad. She felt like she should cover herself up. Like too much of her was exposed. Like he wasn't satisfied with what he saw so she should put the dress back on. Still, she stood confidently as he stared at her. "Me." She murmured, her heels clicking as she stepped towards him. He didn't move a muscle, but his raised eyebrows told her he was either confused, or surprised. He had every right to be surprised. He had tried so many times to get her naked and she never budged. It was extremely difficult for her to resist him, but again, she was waiting for the ' _I love you_ '. Right now she was jumping into it without the words and she didn't really mind. Maybe it was because she loved him.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his as she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He finally snapped out of his trance and moved his lips against hers in a smirk, gliding his palms against the soft skin of her waist. That was the response she was hoping for, and now, she felt so much more confident.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch, flinging each leg over his lap until she was straddling him. He followed her every move, removing his lips from hers and reattaching them to the neglected skin on her neck. Letting out a soft moan as he planted her down onto his very prominent arousal, Elena felt warmth spike up her veins. All of a sudden the nerves were creeping in. She now saw how much more experienced he was in this department. He knew all the right places to touch and all the right places to leave wanting it. His lips burned her cool skin just the right amount that she was certain he would leave blisters. Gnawing at her lower lip, she couldn't help but shift her weight forward. An act of her subconscious wanting to feel the full extent of what she had done to him. As his stiffness poked at her already soaked panties, she was hungry for it.

She pulled his face back up to hers, taking the reins again as he caressed her upper thighs. As he reached for her ass, she pulled away, breathing into his ear. "Take off your pants."

"Dominant?" He raised his eyebrows, intrigued. _'No.'_ She almost said as she hopped off him so he could undress. He kicked off his suit trousers and left them on the floor, then swiftly turned around and gripped her waist, planting her under him on the cool leather seat. "I guess not." He smirked, dipping his head into her chest.

Damon dragged his lip against the silky skin in between Elena's pushed up breasts, keeping his eyes glued to hers as he reached her collarbone. She was breathing heavier than she thought she was. Every time his lips came in contact with her body it was like a flame burning her insides. Corrupting her lungs and disorientating her breathing patterns. Melting everything away and leaving her in a whorl of warmth and love. Love. Was this love? Did this mean he loved her? It definitely felt like it. Her brain was so clouded with lust that she couldn't analyse the situation. She was too fixated on the sensation Damon was producing with his tongue. But that was the least of the sensation he had planned for her.

He crawled backwards until he was at the edge of the couch, far enough so he could reach her ankles. Lifting one of her legs up to his chest, he gently toyed with the buckle on her new shoes until it unclasped. Before flicking her leg around his waist, he slipped the shoe off and quickly placed it on the floor, repeating his last few steps with the other leg. Once he had finished, he returned to his previous mission; kissing every square inch of her body until she trembled under him. He started with the legs, smothering her ankles with kisses, making his way down to her calves, up her lower thighs and then nipping at her inner upper thighs. As he brought his head up to the center of her legs, he chuckled. Her red panties were so soaked they looked like she had gone for a swim in them. He gently pulled on either sides of the panties and peeled them down her legs, tossing them to the floor. He then lay on his stomach and positioned his head right at her core.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, her voice hitching as she propped herself on her elbows.

"I'm going to make you wetter." He murmured lowly, dipping his head lower as he grazed a wide strip of her with his tongue. Giving no warning, he inserted a finger, licking in little circles on her sensitive spot as he pumped in and out. She gasped loudly as he waited only five seconds to insert another, moving it with the other in perfect sync with his tongue. Her legs squirmed at the sensation and with his free hand, he gripped her hipbone, holding her in place. He rapidly rolled his tongue in tiny little circles against her clit as he finger fucked her harder. Quicker than they both expected, her legs gave way, spasming as she released. He didn't stop though. Instead, he slipped a third finger inside her, sucking on her most sensitive spot as he moved them quicker and harder. The soft whimpers of his name only encouraged him more. She used all her strength to reach down to his head and tug on his hair lightly as she squirmed under his warm tongue, releasing all over again in less than two minutes. After she came twice, he let her rest for a minute as he kicked off his boxers. She breathed heavily as she struggled to stand up. He went to touch her, but she quickly pushed him down and straddled him like before. Except this time they were naked. Well, almost. He reached around her back to unclip her bra as she admired his hard on. How big could it get? Jesus. "Condom."

"I'm on the pill." His face relaxed as she assured him with a nod. She swallowed hard as she slowly lowered onto him, wincing as he filled her completely. "Fuck."

Once she felt comfortable enough, she began to move, using the couch back behind him to push herself faster. His hands moved to her waist, supporting her as she bounced up and down. The built up momentum was easy to follow once she got used to it. Still, his size made it much more difficult than any other time.

His hands travelled to her ass when he decided he'd give her a break. His turn. "Relax." He hummed against her breasts as he took control, moving her hips up and down for her. She let go of the couch behind him, instead, leaning onto him and hugging his torso tightly as he guided her hips. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes as she dug her fingernails into his upper back. He groaned in pleasure filled pain as she drew blood from his skin. Her grip weakened as her body prepared for her third release and he thrusted up into her once before pulling out and grabbing her thighs. She was forced to link her arms around his neck when he picked her up and stood up from the now sweat drenched leather.

"Damon, What are you doing?" She panted, trying to catch her breath as he carried her as steadily as he could up the stairs.

Instead of answering, once they reached his room, Damon lay Elena on the bed. His Egyptian cotton sheets would be much more comfortable than the couch. As he let go of his thighs, leaning into her swollen lips, she wrapped them back around his waist, using her heels to pull him closer. He took the hint, positioning himself at her entrance. Biting her lower lip, she nodded at him to enter her again. He thrusted in at full speed, picking up exactly where they left off. He lowered his lips to her jaw while he built up a steady momentum, hovering over her. She held him close and he groaned as the skin contact increased. "Fuck, Elena." He mumbled as his release approached him. As he hit the exact spot that made her plunge into ecstasy, he crashed his lips onto hers one last time before they released together. He slowly thrusted a few more times before pulling out and rolling next to her, exhaling loudly as they both caught their breath. Her legs twitched, aftershocks taking her over as her mocha hues gazed fondly into Damon's blue ones.

"So, you liked you're present?" She panted as he rolled onto his side to fully see her. She still lay flat as he guided his hand across her breasts, letting it wander over the curves of her chest. He closed his eyes, relishing the softness of her olive toned skin.

"Is that still a trick question?" He asked, gnawing on his lower lip as he admired her curves. She was so beautiful. Exquisite even.

She turned to her side, noticing some little coloured ball looking things in a bowl on Damon's bedside table.

"Are you shitting me?" She spat, rolling off the bed and walking over to confirm they were what she thought they were.

"What's wrong?" He panicked, sitting up.

"Candy hearts." She clenched her jaw in annoyance. "You bought candy hearts."

"Yeah, I love candy hearts." He shrugged, not following.

"I got arrested because I verbally assaulted the candy lady."

"You what?" He scrunched her face, laughing dryly.

"They didn't have any candy hearts and they're your favourite. All I wanted the bitch to do, was look in the back for extras." She started explaining, getting louder as she continued. "I yelled at her in front of the whole store so I could get those stupid candy hearts and you had some the whole fucking time!" She sighed angrily.

"So let me get this straight." He pursed his lips, sitting up against the headboard. "You got arrested trying to get me candy hearts?" He asked, a smirk twitching at his lips.

"Yeah, so?" She rolled her eyes.

"I love—"

"I get it, you love candy hearts." She scoffed playfully, crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

"...You." He swallowed nervously, reaching for her waist and sitting her in between his legs. "I love you." He sung against her sweaty hair.

Even though he couldn't see it, she was grinning so much that her eyes creased at their corners. "I love candy hearts." She smirked, twisting her neck slightly to catch his lips. His simultaneous turn let them meet in the middle.

"Move in." He spoke against her lips. Finally, February 14th worked out for her. She pecked him lightly before he mouthed; "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Happy Valentine's Day! New fic coming soon!

Soz for the grammar mistakes. I'll go through and fix them soon :)))


End file.
